1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a herbicidal composition for upland farming which contains as active ingredients a 3-substituted phenylpyrazole derivative represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## (wherein R is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, a C.sub.3-6 cycloalkyl group, a C.sub.1-6 haloalkyl group, a C.sub.2-6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2-6 alkynyl group, R.sup.1 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, X.sup.1 and X.sup.2, which may be the same or different, are halogen atoms, and Y is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom) and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of sulfonylurea derivatives, phenylurea derivatives and phenoxy fatty acid derivatives; and a weeding method.
2. Related Art
At present, various herbicides are used for controlling weeds in cultivation of crops (e.g. wheat, barley, soybean and corn) by upland farming. The weeds to be controlled in the upland farming are various in kind and their emergence period is long. Therefore, it is necessary to use a herbicide which has a wide weed control spectrum, is harmless to the crops, and exhibits a marked herbicidal effect even at a low dosage.